Reversed Cinderella
by vampiregirl615
Summary: A story about a boy named Cyrus who lives with his stepfather and two stepbrothers. Alison, the princess is looking for a man to marry. Story is like the boy version of Cinderella. Please read if you love fairy tales!


_**AN: This was for a project for a thing for Girl Scouts. I was bored and wanted to create a boy cinderella story. This is a single chapter story or short story.**_

_**Reversed Cinderella**_

Cyrus was the happiest boy in the world. He had the kindest parents in Colewort, the castle where the just born princess lives was only 2 miles away, and he had his best friend—for he had a bigger imagination than that guy named Michelangelo and the Sistine Chapel—was his servants' son, Henry. This life was perfect!

Until his father got a heart attack and died. His mother and he were devastated. He was only four.

Years had passed by, Cyrus was ten at this time; he had just found out that he was to get a stepfather and two stepbrothers. "Cyrus, this is Charles, your stepfather. These are your stepbrothers, Todd and Erik." Cyrus was amazed that Erik was like a splitting image of Charles. Blonde short hair with hazel eyes. Todd, on the other hand, had light brown hair and green eyes; he was considered the outcast in his father's book. Todd and Cyrus became friends fast, while Erik was as mean as Charles.

Cyrus's mother had to leave town for a week to go visit his grandfather; that was when Cyrus's world changed forever. Charles made Cyrus work and do all the chores around the house. He spoiled Todd and Erik with giving them grand gifts and nothing to Cyrus. Occasionally, Todd would do a chore to help Cyrus, but it didn't help that much; Charles always ended up checking up on Cyrus to make sure he was working.

This went on until his mother got a disease. With her last breath, she said to Cyrus, "One day, you'll have your princess who will care for your children as I tried with you, but she will be better." Ever since then, Charles made Cyrus work until past midnight and made him wake up early in the mornings. Ten years had pasted by and nothing had changed, except for a ball for the princess.

"Hey, 'Cinderella', get the door, will you?" Erik yelled. Cyrus was called 'Cinderella' ever since he started sleeping by the fireplace, reading his mother's favorite book; and he cried a lot when he couldn't handle the chore because he was too tired. Charles forced him or he wouldn't eat. Cyrus went to the door and saw a man holding a scroll and a letter.

"By order of the King, the Princess is to wed a man on her sixteenth birthday. The family from this residence is invited to a ball tomorrow night, where the princes will meet each one of your eligible sons and interview to see if he is to her liking." The man bowed and gave Cyrus the letter.

"Thank you kind sir." Cyrus walked about the house, looking for Charles. Once he found him, Charles face lit up.

"Well, I guess I have to get the boys, I mean my nineteen year olds, ready." He chuckled. Cyrus looked at his feet. "What is it boy?"

"Well, the man said 'each eligible son', I was wondering if I may come too?" Charles was displeased again.

"I suppose so," Cyrus's face lit up, "only if you finish all your chores." And there goes his happy face.

"Understood." Tomorrow came too fast, for Cyrus was only three-fourths done. He saw his stepfather and stepbrothers leave. Todd said to Cyrus, "Don't worry; I promise you, you will be there." Cyrus didn't understand what he meant, but went to his backyard and his eyes started to well up. At that moment, a bright white light appeared in front of him. It was a women dressed in all white. "Who are you?"

"I'm your fairy godmother. I heard about your misfortunes and decided to help you. Thank goodness your stepbrother, Todd, was wishing you could go with him. Now your dream and his wish will come true." She tapped him three times before he could say anything. He was in a glorious tuxedo, his raven black hair slicked back, and his blue eyes lit up.

"Thank you ma'am! Thank you very much."

"Don't get too excited. You will be like this until midnight. When the clock strikes twelve the spell will be broken." With that she disappeared. A white carriage appeared and took Cyrus to the castle.

The princess, Alison, was exhausted by all the male egos. She didn't want to see another man again. The only reasonable man was a person named Todd; his brother, Erik, had the biggest ego there. She didn't like any of the men there. Alison sighed and walked to the garden. She saw a glimpse of a handsome man coming from a white carriage. She thought he saw her, but he continued into the main doors.

Alison practically ran inside to known who the man was. When she found him, she walked right up to him. Everyone around them froze as the two locked eyes for a moment. "Is it okay if I may know who you are?"

"Not at all, princess." He kissed her hand and walked her to the garden.

"What is your name? How old are you? What are your likes and dislikes?" She quickly asked him. Cyrus couldn't say his real name because his stepfather would not like it if he knew he was there; but said it anyway.

"My name is Cyrus."

"I have never heard of you before."

"Uh, my stepfather doesn't like me to go into public. I'm twenty."

"Oh… does he not treat you well?" Cyrus looked at her. "I can see it in your eyes when you said it."

"It is true. He vowed me to be a… servant in my mother's household. He has always been crude to me. When my mother died, he became worst and made me do all the chores around the house. He also fired our servant too." Alison felt sorry that this man had to go through all that, she didn't even care that he was a servant. She like tough men anyway, one that was tougher then her.

She always ran away to see the gypsies and they taught her how to fight. Kind of odd for a princess. "It is okay, Cyrus. I like men who are tough."

"But, you may be displeased that I am not as strong as I seem. I actually cry whenever I can't get a job done." Alison giggled.

"Ah, I have already found your true side." They both laughed.

"Well, princess. I like reading by the fireplace, I love to walk everywhere, and I love adventures. I dislike my stepfather, Charles, and my stepbrother, Erik. That is pretty much it." She stopped smiling when she heard Charles and Erik's names.

"Your stepfather is Charles?" Cyrus nodded. "Okay, now, I feel terrible about what you have to go through every day. I met Erik and Todd already. Erik could have made me barf if his ego went up any higher." He laughed.

"You're nothing like a princess." He caressed her cheek, while she closed her eyes, loving the warm feeling she got from his hand. The clock struck midnight. "I knew it would end soon. I must go, princess. Farewell."

"But, you can't go yet." A tear fell down her cheek.

"I must," he reached from a rose bush and gave her a red rose, "take this in my absence. I hope to meet you again." He ran off when he heard the sixth chime.

"Wait! Don't…go." But Cyrus had already disappeared. Alison put the rose to her nose, and then ran back to the ball. She needed to tell her father and mother something. She found out who she wishes to marry.

Cyrus made it halfway out of the castle's walls before his normal clothes came back. He sighed and ran back home, for his stepfather would be leaving soon. He couldn't help but think of Alison. She had become a beautiful princess over the years. Her light brown wavy hair longer and her chocolate brown eyes glittered in the moonlight. She was everything he had wished in a woman.

The morning came soon and Charles hadn't gotten out of bed yet. Cyrus finished the chores, while Erik and Todd got their breakfast. Todd looked up at Cyrus and said something. "I heard that the princess had already made her decision on who she wishes to marry."

"Is that so?" Charles said sleepily. He sat at the table. "Have any idea who it might be?"

"Well, people are saying that is one of us." Todd looked at Erik, making it seem like him or Erik.

"Good job, I can't wait to see who it is." There was a knock by the door. Cyrus was about to get the door, but Charles told him not to. "I will get the door, this morning." He went to the door, and Alison was waiting at the door with her mother and father. "Oh, my King and Queen. And my Princess. To what do we owe on this fine day?" He bowed and smiled. Alison looked at her father and he nodded.

"One of your sons has been chosen to marry my daughter." Charles looked pleased.

"Erik, Todd. Come here please."

"Do you mind if may enter your home?" Alison asked abruptly.

"Of course, please come in." They entered and looked at the two men. "So, who is the lucky son who..."

"I believe you have another son, don't you Charles?" The queen asked. She had a stern look on her face. She loved how her daughter picked a man worthy for her. She hadn't like Charles that much either.

"I do, your majesty, but it was impossible for him to come."

"Please tell me where Cyrus is." Alison said. Charles was shocked. No one knew his stepson's name. Cyrus stepped out of the corner and looked at Alison. She smiled and ran to him, hugging him tightly. "This is who I wish to marry." Cyrus was half-shocked because she chose him, but then again he liked this. Cyrus wrapped his arms around her.

"You will get dirty, my princess. As you can see, I am covered with ash and soot."

"I don't care. I'm used to getting dirty. I used to run away to the gypsies camp, so they could teach me to fight." He laughed. Charles and Erik were wide-eyed the whole time. Todd went to Cyrus and said, "Your mother was right, and I told you it would come true."

"I guess so. Thank you, Todd for helping me through the years." The king then said for Cyrus, Alison, and Todd to return to the castle to get ready for a wedding. Charles and Erik tried to protest, but was denied and were forced to clean their own house from now on, no servants were allowed to work there.

Alison and Cyrus were married and Todd met Alison's friend, Camille, and had been nowhere without each other since. Charles and Erik weren't allowed to go to the wedding or even to the castle. Alison and Cyrus were the perfect couple, and had beautiful baby twins, Alexander and Christine.

Throughout Cyrus's life, he remembered his mother's last words, "One day, you'll have your princess who will care for your children as I tried with you, but she will be better." He got his princess who was the greatest mother in the kingdom. Sometimes he thought his mother was with Alison giving her tips. But, no matter what the reason or what was happening, they all lived happily ever after, with no problems that they couldn't face together.

_**The End**_

**_Thank you for reading my short story. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!_**


End file.
